1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for providing a concentrated stream of high quality, oil and moisture-free air at a desirable temperature to a selected surface, and more particularly, to an air dispersing head for use with an air heater to supply warm air in orthodontic and dental applications. The air dispersing head of this invention is particularly well suited for supplying a controlled, concentrated stream of warm, high quality air to the teeth of a patient in orthodontic operations such as enamel bonding. The oil and water-free air stream can be directed on a single tooth or a group of teeth, and the temperature of the air can be closely and effectively controlled during use by simply controlling the volume of secondary or cool ambient air introduced into the dispersing head for blending with the heated air. The air heater and air dispersing head can be easily held and manipulated in one hand by either the doctor or patient to insure optimum curing conditions for the adhesive used in the orthodontic bonding or other procedure. The air dispersing head of this invention has been specifically designed for use with an air heater marketed by the Wahl Clipper Corporation under the trademark "Thermal Spot", but can be designed for use with substantially any air heater or blower according to design principals set forth hereafter.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Heat application techniques in the dental and orthodontic professions have varied according to the ingenuity of the indivdiual users. The majority of devices utilized have evolved as hair dryers or similar devices modified or adapted for the purpose of applying heated air to a tooth or teeth to cure the adhesive in detnal repair work and in other dental and orthodontic applications where such heat application is necessary. These devices are generally unsatisfactory in several particulars, icluding the application of a stream of air too large to facilitate accuracy, and having a temperature either too high for patient comfort, or too low to be effective in achieving the necessary results. Furthermore, the prior art air heating devices generally must be used and manipulated by the dentist or doctor, rather than by the patient, thus requiring the expenditure of additional time to complete the procedure. The devices used must also supply oil and moisture-free air, a requirement which generally eliminates conventional compressor systems, unless expensive filtering devices are employed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved air dispersing head for air heaters which includes an air dispersing nozzle and hose, and a plurality of apertures in the cap or shell for selective introduction of secondary or cool air into the head for mixing with the heated air supplied from the air heater, in order to closely control the temperature of the high quality, oil and moisture-free air in a concentrated stream to the work area.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air dispersing head or cap for use in cooperation with handheld air heaters, which includes a generally cylindrically-shaped cap having a hollow interior and a nozzle communicating with the hollow interior, and further characterized by a plurality of apertures also communicating with the hollow interior of the cap to facilitate controlled entry of outside air into the hollow interior of the cap for mixing with hot air produced by the air heater and discharged into the air dispersing head.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an air dispersing head for use with air heaters, which includes a generally cylindrically-shaped cap having a discharge nozzle and a primary air duct in oppositely disposed relationship to the discharge nozzle, and further characterized by a plurality of secondary air ducts in close proximity to the primary air duct and in spaced relationship to each other in order to permit manual control of the air temperature exiting the head through the nozzle by blocking one or more of the secondary air ducts to control the quantity of cool, ambient air entering the head and mixing with the warm air generated by the air heater.